Draco Changes
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: When a strange mission called for all the Slayers the outcome is something they could never imagine. Will there guild still except them despite what they've become? Will they ever find peace with the one's that hold there hearts? For they are human no more. -ONE-SHOT- Gratsu, GaLe, Romendy and Laeed. YAOI and hint of Mpreg!


A/N: I know a lot of you are waiting/wanting for my YGO update and/or KiGo. I have fallen out of passion for KiGo, but I will continue the story. It will just be a very, very, very slow process.

As for my YGO stories I'm just lacking motivation. I'll get to them when I'm feeling up too it. If I don't wait and do them now they'll be half-assed and crap too read. I'd rather give you my all and hopefully make your waits worth it.

As for this story, it is only a **ONE-SHOT**! I know it's habit too some people but selecting to "follow" this story… There will never be a next. I may continue the story in a sequel since I do have some ideas. But that won't be for a while yet.

I just had to get this idea out. I've read several stories where the Dragon Slayers have dragon characteristic-body part like wings, tail and horns. But I have yet to find a story where it turns them into actually dragons. So here's me one-shot take on draco-Slayers. Enjoy!

_**WARNING: boy x boy romance and hinting of sex and Mpreg!**_

**x.x.x.x**

It was meant to be a easy mission. And it was, seeing as all three Dragon Slayers plus Laxus were requested specifically for the job. And the reward: Awaken the Slayers true powers.

Naturally Gajeel smelled something fishy, and Laxus even more so since he wasn't even a true Dragon Slayer. But with Natsu and mostly Wendy's arguments they four Slayers set out to complete there mission.

To destroy a demonic statue called the Hell Dragon's Soul.

On the why the Fairy Tail Slayer got to fight a multitude of monsters and even some low leveled demons. There three day journey brought them to a massive cave. There they encountered powerful monsters which took them some time to defeat but none the less they emerged victorious.

The statue that was there target was that of a massive, ominous dragon that appeared to emanate dark magic. It took all the Slayers had to destroy the wretched thing but they had succeeded.

However it wasn't until the smoke cleared that a brilliant white light rocketed into the sky before falling back down onto the mages. As the light enveloped them there bodies cracked and popped. Stretched and shrank. Twisted and turned until, with there finally cries all four Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers fell unconscious.

**xXxXx**

Lucy sat at a table with Erza across from her eating her favorite treat. However even strawberry cheesecake couldn't brighten her day as the requip mage twitted and spun her fork in, out and around the pale colored dessert. To Lucy's side sat Happy atop of the table who would normally be found happily munched down some fish. But he too was melancholy today. So much so he even remained away from Carla's side. In fact the entire guild seemed to be under a rather heavy gray cloud of sadness and depressions.

A loud bang from the bar startled everyone as Gray leapt to his feet. "This is ridiculous! They've been gone for ten days now!"

"Calm yourself Gray." Erza lectured.

"How can I or any of you stay calm when Natsu and the others have yet to return! We have to go find them!"

"And what then Gray?" Erza snapped, her temper already short. "You don't think I'm not worried. We're all worried about them, but getting upset and reckless won't solve anything."

"Tch! It always seemed to with that flame-brain." the ice mage quipped.

"And one Natsu is enough. Besides our poor Laxus it out there too." Evergreen whined.

"And Gajeel…" Levy whispered. The soft sound of longing clear too those close enough to listen.

"Wendy too." Carle sighed. "The poor girl must be so scared."

Sighing softly Lucy turned back to Gray. "We're all worried for them Gray, but we can't do anything to begin with if we don't even know where to start looking."

"What about that strange job flyer?" Kinana pointed out drawing everyone attention.

"You know it never stated the name of the sender. Only who they wanted for the job." Lisanna informed.

"And that weird reward." Wakaba wheezed taking a drag of his cigar.

"What's got me puzzle is why it wanted only our Dragon Slayers and no one else." Mira wondered out loud.

"I offered to go with Gajeel but he refused. That's not like him." Pantherlily concluded folding his arms.

"Ha! They just wanted to be real men and finish the job alone!" A moment later Elfman was face down on the guild floor, a large lump forming on the side of his head. A fuming Evergreen towering over him.

"You daft fool! And unless you had forgotten Wendy's a girl!" the stone eyes mage wailed.

"Regardless we don't know if they're even still alive, despite how morbid that seems." Makarov sadly sighed as he watch the guild members he saw as his children deflate. There sparks of hope slowly fading. "All we can do now is-"

Makarov stop short, his eyes bulging so wide they looked to be ready to pop right out.

"Master?" Erza's own worry deepening as she watched the guild master's grow.

"Master Makarov, what's wrong?" Lucy asking, nervousness dripping from her in visible sweat.

When nothing was said or done for the next few moments Gray growled, his irritation spiking. "Master this is no time to-"

The resounding rumble of a loud boom followed by a massive cloud of dust alerted the guild they had company. Though friend or foe they did not know.

That is until, "Ow! Dammit Gajeel! Get off those! You know how sensitive they are!" came an all to familiar cry that caused the guild on the inside to froze. Breaths being held unknowingly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're still having issues. And stop pulling my- Yaow!"

"Would you two knock it off! Gajeel get off of Nastu's-"

"Will you three shut it! And you two on your feet and stop acting like a pair of idiots."

Two deep growls and a slight giggle was heard before all was silent. Then the guild doors burst open leaving everyone jaw-dropped.

Four figures strolled in. The lead being walked with a powerful strides yet and air of uncertainty. Gold trimming of a bottom half of a black waistcoat, white knee-length trousers and his trademark scale-pattered scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Those where the only things that remained intact. His top waistcoat was completely gone. The black wristband that always rested comfortable around his left wrist was no more. And even though the trousers held up there were some rips and tares at there trim. The slightly tan skin now a smooth, slight bumpy auburn. Legs longer with his ankles know raised and bent backwards giving his knees a sharper curve and a slight bounce in his steps, his feet bare. Where once blunt finger and toe nails were now housed razor sharp black claws. His muscle mass now triple what it was giving his arm and legs tighter form. Abs and chest looked to have been cut more solidly and firmer. A four-inch rectangular muzzle protruding from his face armed with rows of serrated teeth and a tiny pointed yet dull horn at the tip of his nose. Ears now thin fin-flaps, pink hair still as wild as ever, though with an addition of a pair of black horn sticking out before sliding back ending in a slight curve with the tips just barely pointing up. Amazingly still was the rather large pair of auburn wing resting at a gentle fold against his back. At the base of his back just above his butt, a large rip through his trousers, allowing his equally long, slim, auburn tail to sway as he walked. Throughout all these changes though his eyes remained there same coal black. Though now the rim of his iris' had a faint green glow to it.

The figure next to him stands at half his size. A female with shimmering, pearl smooth, off-white tinted blue, stripped scales. A spaghetti strap dress down to her knees with purple scale-patters. Pink running across both the top and bottom trimming in small pointed edges. Legs longer, slim, lean. Ankles raised and bent back, knees more round at a one hundred and fifty degree angle. Her strides slower and more hesitant yet longer in set. Feet bare with clawed hands and feet, the same off-white blue tint as her scaled skin. Her face narrow with a round, two-inch, flat muzzle. Sharpened teeth now sitting in said mouth. Cascading dark blue hair with a pair of cat-like pointed horns in replacement of her ears. Feathery white wings hung low in a shy manner from her back and a thin off-white, blue tinted tail looking to be armor layered with the end being being tipped a fluffy, white tuft that traveled up the spine of her tail, over her back and connected to the back of her neck. Her tail looked to be curling around her legs in embarrassment. White fur cuffed around wrists, ankles and collar, acting as a mane. Her eyes now taking on a more shaper form, though the warm brown iris' remained with there rims a slight blue glow.

A taller and more vicious looking male to the other side of the auburn being. His body a shinny, metallic dark gray with cross-crossed, bumpy scales. His beige pants ripped from the knee down displaying his muscular legs. Ankles bent back, knee jetting out and up into a curve. His bare feet allowed his metallic sharp claws to shine in the light as with each step came a sounding 'click'. Arms just as buffed as his legs and his chest even more so as it cut clean and clear the lines that divided his peaks and ads so flawlessly. His outer belt gone leaving his tunic wide open. The sleeveless rimes of the tunic completely shredded away looking more ragged then normal. His gloves still clung to his hands as well as this studded wrist bands. Which only added to his dark persona as his razor claws gleamed in the light, contrasting with the metal on his gloves and hair remained naturally gelled back, though his ears grow sharpening into long pointed ears. Rounded muzzle, bullet-shaped, blunt, slightly narrowed nose tip. Jagged, toothy scowl as he drew up a think lip flap. Round, almost bug-like metallic wings lay folded against his back looking like two large mutual studs. A wide stretching to flatten tail with a large sword-like end with two indent jags on each side. The once studs on his body now spikes or horns. Three small but sharp horn stuck out from above his eyes. The once studs that were in his nose and ears now were just pointed. The stud on his chin widened and lengthen with slight downward curve assign to his chin while the one beneath his lower lips seemed to fuse with his scales. The studs in his arms lengthened and curled upwards toward his head, slightly pressing close to his arms. The round but blunt ends stopping at his shoulders. While his eyes remained narrowed and sharp though the red in them seemed to darken some with a slight eerie white glow rimming the iris'.

Lastly was a slightly taller male behind the metallic being, a hand scratching uncomfortably behind his head. HIs form was far less beastly. He wore dark purple pants, no shoes though. A black shirt with white tufts of fur rimming the collar and bottom trim. The shirt sleeveless, ripped taters are all that remained where sleeves once were. Still slightly tan skin covered his well muscular body. Lighting-yellow hair streaked back with a few spikes hanging over his forehead. Lightning scar still in place as well. Though now his arms held criss-cross marks, his finger nails and tone nails lengthened into sharpened points, his fangs grew longer and more jagged and his ears sprouted a bit of a point. His gray iris' rimmed in glowing yellow-white as his pupils silted and the whites of his eyes took on a pale, yellow tint. A thick pale-yellow but short tail twitched in annoyance, the end a dull pointed spike with smaller spikes climbing up to his tail base.

The guild's noise level went from something to nothing in mere seconds as all eyes were fixated on the four beastly figures. Coming to a stop a few feet from the large wooden doors the four gazed around. Mixture of anxiety, distress and dismay churned within the four as they waited for something to happen.

"L-Laxus?" Freed broke the silence as he could only stare in great awe as the yellow-haired male nodded his head slowly with an annoyed grunt.

"Then, does that mean that they're…?" pointed Cana as she was awed out of her drunken state as she and the rest of the guild finally took in the form of not only Laxus but also of Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu.

"What the hell happen ta ya'll?" Alzack asked, though him voice gave a 'manly' squeak at the end.

"Well…" Wendy dragged out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FLASHBACK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Laxus was the first too reawaken since his change was less stressful then to others. Though it was mid-day when they passed out, now it was the night with just the faints of pink in the sky signaling dawn was approaching.**

**As the Thunder Legion's leader struggled to his knees he became painfully aware of something big and heavy hanging from his backside.**

**For an instant he froze as countless images and thoughts of just what was clung to him could be. Cautiously he glanced over his shoulder. Laxus' gray eyes focused rather quickly on a short yellow looking tail-thing. As he watched it curiously the tip twitched.**

**Instantly the false Slayer freaked. Leaping to his feet and hurrying away from the thing only to discover it was hanging onto him. Crying out in fright the muscular man grasped the thing tight before giving it a harsh yank electing a rather 'manly' yelp from him as mind numbing electric jolts of intense pain exploded at the base of his back and up his spine.**

**It wasn't until he had begun trying to massage some of the pain away that he realized two very important things. One: he now had claws and his arms were in his dragon force mode, along with the realization his scenes were heightened. Two: The thing leached at that top of his rear was a tail. His tail!**

**Laxus then proceeded to do something very unlike him. He screamed!**

**This effectively wake the other three. However upon first seeing them Laxus thought they were demons. A little communication quickly sorted that issue up, but left them with the big questions. Why were they turned into dragon-people? How did it happen? And how were they going to change back?**

**They soon discovered that the dragon statue had once been a divine dragon power storage. It was only after the dragon's vanished that the statue began absorbing the dark energies of monsters and demons, effectively making them stronger. **

**So in destroying the statue it not only completely purged away all the dark energy but released all it's dragon energy it had been holding. And since the power had to go somewhere…**

**Being Dragon Slayers they had a natural connection with the ancient power. And so it fused with them changing there forms to accommodate there new power growth.**

**"But what about the guild?!" Natsu cried. Fear and uncertainty clear in his voice. "We can't go back like this. We we're dangerous in itself before but now we don't know what will do!"**

**"Natsu's right. Before we knew our limits. Now…" Wendy chimed in, her body shaking with fear. **

**"Yeah." Gajeel agreed. "We could seriously hurt somebody."**

**Silence followed the Iron Dragon's words. Unspoken words hung in the air like a heavy fog trying to choke the four. They knew there powers were dangerous before, but now they knew nothing. Gajeel's statement on someone getting harmed was not what drew fearful sweat from the four. It was the unsaid words. **

_**'Or worse.'**_

**They all remained quite. Thinking of some way to fix this. **

**"Well there's one thing for sure," Laxus began gaining the other's attention. "We can't go back to the guild. Not like this!"**

**"We need to find a way to change back to human form."**

**"If there even is a way…" Wendy sighed. She didn't see how Gajeel could be even slightly positive about this.**

**"We train." Natsu's draco growl rumbled with firm authority and purpose. "We master our new powers so we can make sure no one gets hurt from us."**

**"Yah!" Wendy beamed displaying her tiny dragon fangs.**

**Gajeel nodded his approval.**

**"And who knows. We may ever find a way to turn back to normal." Laxus grinned.**

**And so it was settled that the four draco's would begin training there powers into control. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**END FLASHBACK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The process took us six days but we've explored all our power's new possibilities and have regain control." Laxus info.

"Unfortunately, even though we did find a way to return to being human it only lasts so long." Grumbled the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What do you mean?" Laki inquired.

With a sigh Wendy said, "In order for us to return human we first need to completely drain ourselves of all our magic."

"But once we're all fired up again we're back to being these." Natsu finished.

In the mits of all the explaining Jet snuck up too Wendy's side, since she was the less likely to rip his head off and began poking her tail. Only for a second later too pull at the tuft and in doing so pulled out a strand of fur.

Instantly the high speed mage high tailed it away as Wendy roared, spinning and just nearly missed his hand.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the Sky Dragon Slayer whimpered.

"What was all that about?" Droy asked as he too cowered behind a pot beside Jet.

"One of the things we quickly discover." Gajeel growled in annoyance. Wither if be from Jet's stupidity of what he was talking about no now really knew. "Our tails, horns and wings are highly sensitive."

The guild could only watch as Wendy pulled in her poor tail and tenderly nursed the furry end.

"What do you four plan to do now?" Makarov finally spoke. He hoped they didn't plan on wondering the town like this. Though it might not frighten the guild to much so it would most definitely send the people into a panic. Which reminded him… "Come to think of it how did you lot get here?"

"First off will travel under cloaks until we can figure our how to change at will." Gajeel answered.

"And we flew here!" Natsu widely grinned flashing off his razor sharp fangs. A couple of the guild member gulped, frightened.

"N-Natsu?" The auburn draco turned, seeing Lisanna slowly approach him as if uncertain of his actions. He kept his face neutral but inside he was hurting. "Are… Are you really the same Natsu?"

Her question hurt deep but he really could blame her. Her as well as the other's fears were justified.

Smiling his trademark smile Natsu beamed childishly. Despite his jagged fangs on display he didn't seem as frightening as when they all watched him walk in with the other three. And as they heard him laugh and watched him strike childish battle posses everyone was quick too realize that even though he's changed on the outside he's still there goofball of a flaming idiot on the inside. Just as was the same for Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus.

"Well it was real great seeing all of you again," Natsu began as he stretched, the sound of cracking joins and pop muscles seemed to echo. "But I'm really tired." Finishing with a yawn Natsu was soon followed by the other four. Everyone now taking notice of there draco's exhausted state from there black and blue bruises to there raccoon eyes and wobbly stances.

"I would like someone to escort each of you home. None of you look too be in any condition to make it on your own." Makarov pointed.

It was no surprise other then to Jet and Droy when Levy offered to take Gajeel home much to the solid script mages embarrassment. Gajeel's soft smile and silent purr, that only the other Slayers and Levy could hear didn't help the reddening of her face as she carefully guided the Iron Dragon out of the guild. Completely oblivious of the remaining Shadow Gear members switching from scowling to wailing.

It was adorable watching as Romeo helped Wendy remain steady on her feet offered his hand to her which Wendy happily accepted. Even though has hands were know clawed Romeo didn't seem to mind. He even brushed his thumb over her claws to assure her Sky Dragon. Much to Wendy's embarrassment but the girl blushed as the boy's tender caress. Much to the young, now red faced rainbow fire mage's delight as he began to lead the little Sky Dragon home.

It was a surprise however when Freed approached Laxus and wordlessly assisted him as Laxus too wordlessly complied. That only left Natsu, and no one was more astonished to whom helped him then Natsu himself.

Due to exhaustion hitting him so suddenly Natsu could barely stand let alone walk on his own. He'd need to have to lean on someone for support. And lean he did on none other then the Ice Prince, Gray Fullbuster himself.

"Wh-wha? G-Gray, what are you doing?" Natsu inquired rather weakly.

Not bothering to respond Gray made sure Natsu was secure against his should before proceeding to wordlessly lead the Fire Dragon Slayer away.

For the most part Natsu made only halfhearted protests and complaints before he suddenly picked Natsu up piggyback style and began to rush on towards the Salamander's house.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Wendy and Romeo**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It only took them a few minutes to reach Fairy Hills where Wendy resided. The two remained quiet for the duration of the trip. There hands joined, Wendy blushing cutely while Romeo's face was as red as a tomato.

Romeo's blue eyes kept shifting over to the now actual Sky Dragon. Or was it more so a Draco then a Dragon? Either way he couldn't keep from looking at her.

_'She so beautiful,'_ the teen mused as his gaze took her the draco's shimmering white, tinted-blue scaly skin as the light reflected of her making her appear haloed in light.

Even though her skin looked rough since it was know scales Romeo found it was actually incredibly smooth and surprising soft to his touch.

Wendy's finger nails were no more as her draconic claws now took up the end of her fingers. Strangely enough the bluenette rather liked her dragon form. In a way it made her feel closer to Grandeeney.

Wendy's ear-horns folded back some in embarrassment when she caught Romeo eyeing her. Said boy though couldn't help but chuckle, especially as the dragon girl's wings gave small flaps and her tail twitched cutely.

"Stop laughing me!" Wendy whined, red faced.

Romeo's chuckles eased down to a warming smile. "I'm not laughing at you Wendy. I'm laughing at how cute your being."

The face of the white scale-skinned teen erupted scarlet. A rather high pitched 'meep' sounded before her wings come up and wrapped around her upper body, concealing her redden face. Her tail came around and loosely wrapped around her legs, making sure she could still walk.

However, despite her embarrassment Wendy's hand remained connected with Romeo's. Even so much as tightening a bit. This drew a rather wide grin and even more laughter from boy.

Within moments they reached the gates too the women's side of Fairy Hills.

Wendy felt Romeo stop, guessing they had arrived when she squeaked and blushed darker too the feel of lips pressing lightly to the back of her hand.

Within seconds Wendy's tail was unwrapped and slashing down, effecting knocking Romeo's feet from under him and him onto his rear. The Draco smirked as she heard the teen's cry of surprise followed by one of dulled pain with a thudding echo, knowing she had succeeded in her trick.

As Romeo made his ungraceful fall his hand left Wendy's hold in hopes to help break his fall. No such luck. Still on the ground nursing his rump he didn't notice when white wings unfurled or the presses of someone beside him. But he damn such took notice when Wendy gave his cheek a little peck before rushing through gates and on her way home. However the Draco glanced back at the boy who was still in a daze, the hand that had held her's now laying against his cheek. Wendy though still red faced, smiled to herself, giggled then yelled, "Thank you" as she waved Romeo goodbye.

Said teen still sat there staring after the young Draco, eyes wide in awe as a dark blush crossing his face. A small smile broke as he gave a light chuckle.

Only once Wendy was out of sight did Romeo get up to leave. However as he was halfway down the road he remember the Master's worries of someone not of the guild seeing her. Worrying what would happen when the housing lady saw her Romeo was about to rush back to try and stop Wendy when ear piercing shriek erupted from the women's housing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Laxus and Freed**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Laxus was slightly leaning against Freed as just to help him keep straight. He was mainly just tired but could still walk fine. He just required a bit if guidance.

Before they completely left then guild Freed cast an enchantment on the draco which later revealed what it was. As the two traveled through the town no one seemed to looked twice at them or really much even bother look.

"It's called Trans-lusion. Anyone besides the caster sees what the caster wants them too."

Laxus' gaze shifted. "So that means they don't see me like…this." Freed frowned hearing the blond's uncertainty. Never before was Laxus so timid or cringe-y as now.

_'He never thought himself a monster before,'_ Freed remind himself. Choosing to keep quite for now. Once they made it to Laxus' house, a decent sized, two story house with a bit of land, the draco open the door.

Freed slowly began to release his friend, making sure he had his balance. Once firmly on his own two feet Laxus glanced back at Freed. "Um… Thanks." the thunder dragon mumbled.

Freed simple smiled as he prepared to leave when his eyes caught the twitching movement of the draco's tail. It wasn't long. Coming to maybe his knees if just a bit longer.

Freed remembered Gajeel saying something about there tails being sensitive, since Laxus had no horns or wings to speak of.

_'I wonder just how sensitive?'_ To answers himself Freed carefully strolled back, behind Laxus and with a careful hand gently wrapped his fingers around it before beginning to stroke it.

Freed was amazed at the bumpy texture but smoothness of the scales. The feel reminded of if a snake with his criss-cross platted patter while the smoothness made him think of an ear of corn. The tail was rather hard though so it was definitely not something you'd want to sleep on.

Unbeknownst to the dark scripture mage the draco's body stiffened as his face burned red. Beads of sweat began to slide down his face and he could practically hear the erratic rhythm of his heart. What's more though was the rather fast growing tent in the blond's pants.

It wasn't until Freed felt the tail shiver that he looked up and notices Laxus' ridged posture. Along with his sweating and shaking form did Freed begin to wonder the worst. "Laxus are you alright? You're not sick are you? Can I do anything to help?"

Laxus on the other hand was desperately trying to control himself. Wether it was him or his new dragon instincts kicking in. Though he never saw men in that light. Sure he figured Freed might swing they way or even play for both teams since bikini clad women caused him to blush and become useless, but never had the though even entered him mind. However now that he was able to pick up Freed's scent, fallen rain and cherry blossoms, it was churning a strange feeling within him.

Yet Laxus was just going to head to bed thinking all this was sleep induced. That was until the man of his confused thoughts began sending lighting jolts of intense pleasure up this spin. The energy coursing through him making his heart beat fast, his face flush, his breathing becoming heavy and his legs wanting to buckle from under him. But most of all it was feeling so damn good. So much good that his body was quick to state so.

When he heard Freed's concerned voice it wasn't the worry that registered first with him. It was his voice and what crazy and wild sound he could pulled from it.

Mentally smacking himself Laxus remained silent when… Oh gods! He wanted to _help_ him?! Well Laxus such as hell needed some serious help right now, but not the help he was sure Freed was offering.

Taking in a deep breath, his rapped heart beat forcing his exhale to be shaky, which didn't at all help Freed's growing concern. Laxus tried hardy to calm down before addressing his friend.

"Thank you F-Freed. But I'm just really tired."

Freed would have believed him if not that stutter. Laxus never stuttered!

Grabbing his arm Freed tried to get his attention. His will on the brink of crumbling the draco could only throw Freed off him. In doing so he spun around. This gave Freed the, even though a few quick seconds, time to take in Laxus' appearance.

"I said I'm fine. Now leave!" With that Laxus spun back around and stormed into his house, rather awkwardly and slammed the door.

Left outside Freed had a rather impressive cherry face going. In that short time Laxus had faced him the first thing to noticed was his friend's red and dampened face. Worried he began a quick examination of his body and when he found 'it' he frozen.

It had been in that moment Laxus turned back around and left. Though watching his retreating form just confirmed his latest finding.

_'Laxus got a boner just from me touching his tail?'_ Slowly the green haired mage's lips broke into a wide grin before he turned, casually strolling away.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Gajeel and Levy**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Just like Natsu Gajeel lived on the edge of town, closers towards the forest. And with the Iron Dragon being fairly wobbly it wasn't looked to well for Levy who at some point had to support all the draco's weight. Surprising though she discovered he wasn't so much heavy as bulky and now awkwardly shaped.

They had just managed to make it and get the to man's door when he suddenly threw Levy against the door and proceeded to ravish her neck with licks and nips. Levy promptly went ridged until the pleasurable sensation assented her and she couldn't help but moan.

"Ah, G-Gajeel…" The bluentte pressed her hands against the draco's chest trying push him off and attempting to wiggle out of his grip.

The draco growled rather harshly causing Levy to thoroughly freeze up. At no longer hearing the sound of the woman's moans the ebony haired man looked up only for his heart to break at the look of utter terror he saw in her eyes.

The draco stumbled back to quickly and tipped, landing on his rear. Though the pain did not register as he was to focused on Levy's expression and the dark yet pleasurable demanding thoughts that had plagued his mind moments ago.

"L-Levy I-I-I…" Gajeel didn't even know what to say as he too stared in horror, though it was more towards himself for the thinks he had imagined doing to her.

Taking a shuddering breath the solid script mage took a step forward. Instantly, as if burned Gajeel scurried back a good two feet.

"Gajeel what's wrong? What was that about?" Despite her fear Levy knew she liked the Iron Dragon Slayer which over time formed into a crush. After Tenroujima Island though her little crush changed. The way she watched as Gajeel stood up for her. Saved her. Risked his life for her, protected her and in the end returned to her said. She knew at the moment she was in love with him. Then, as if fate was mocking her Acnologia appears and just when it looked like everyone's was going to die on a spur of the moment Levy had pulled Gajeel aside and kissed.

It was seven years later when they were reawakened from there hibernation, remembering that she had kissed him forming stone heavy balls of fear and doubt in his stomach and heart. But when Gajeel didn't say or do anything, not even look at her differently Levy assumed he had forgotten. That both pleased and distraught her. She was happy that, if he didn't feel that same she wouldn't have her heart shattered and could continue on loving him from afar with hope and dreams and not getting her feelings crushed. On the other hand she felt that Gajeel should have acknowledged her. Or at the very least given her a look that said he remembered. Not doing anything made her feel unimportant and unwanted.

Now, after everything with Lucy and Michelle and the Key of the Starry Heaven she wasn't sure what to think. However Gajeel's assault a moment ago was far to loving and tender to be called an assent. Maybe…

Firming her face Levy balled her fist and straightened her back as she began marching straight towards Gajeel. The draco instantly paled and proceeded to scurry away.

"Gajeel Redfox you get over here this instant!" Levy's demanding tone got the Slayer to freeze in his tracks as he slowly turned to see the bluenette standing a few meters away. Her arms crossed over her chest, her body at a bit of slant due to her slightly bent knee and her face displaying an expression of irritation and anger.

Gajeel visibly gulped before turning around and slowly approached Levy. His tail tucked between in legs. As he got closer Levy could hear what could be described as whimpers. It only made since seeing as where Gajeel's tail was. The fact that his hands were in front of him in a submissive cross of the hands and his head was slightly down with his eyes remaining on the ground.

He stopped when he was in reaching distance of Levy. Nether moved for a moment until the teen lunged at him. Terror in his eyes that lasted for a brief second before it was replaced by shocked. Then just before his back found contact with the ground from the girl's momentum Gajeel's eyes closed as his armed wrapped around Levy. The two kissed passionate, a level that only heightened the longer they continued kissing.

That moment though happened sooner then later when Levy went to wrap her arms around Gajeel only to touch two large round bumps. The draco instantly shivered pleasantly. Interested Levy continued rubbed the lumps until Gajeel released a rather low moan.

Wanting to test something one hand remained at the lump on the draco's back while the other slowly caress down before stroking the base of his tail. Gajeel instantly growled in pleasure as he began unknowingly thrusting up against Levy.

The girl went red at feeling him excitement but she wanted to try one more thing.

Levy continued caressing Gajeel's lump and tail lovingly a moment longer when she suddenly used what nails she had and scratched them both electing a roar of ecstasy from the Iron Dragon below her. She felt him thrust up harsher before going stiff. Ragged gasps excepted his throat as he tried to control his breathing.

Levy's giggle brought the draco back to her as he lowered his body back down.

"I was on the brink just now." He growled though his panting.

The solid script mage smirked. "So you do remember."

"How could I forget?" Gajeel flashed a toothy grin.

Levy's happy expression dropped. "But you never said anything. I… I though you either forgot or didn't care."

The Slayer snarled viciously, causing the girl to jump. "Never think that!" Breathing deeply to came himself, "I care about you Levy. I just figured that you might have only kissed me because of a 'moment' thing and not because you had feelings for me."

Said girl watched adorably as the tough, badass, shoe-bee-doo-ba mage flashed several shades of red. Levy laughed at both there block-headedness! Soon Gajeel joined in.

"So, it my dragon boyfriend to tired to have compony while he rests?" Levy asked, a blush dusting her cheeks but a wide smile on her face.

Gajeel too smiled warmly up at his girlfriend, hopeful one day mate. "I'd like that very much."

Levy gave one more girlish giggle of glee before stepping off her draco and helping him up. The two casually headed inside and up to the bedroom where Levy removed her shoes while Gajeel took off what remained of his cloak leaving his upper body bare. He even removed his gloves and wrist cuffs.

Once done both crawled into bed, facing each other and cuddled. Levy laying her head again's his smooth yet slightly bumpy chest. Yet firm but not to hard. Levy curled up into him as Gajeel wrapped a arm around her waist and his tail around her legs. This elected another giggle from her to which the Slayer smiled tenderly before burying his nose in her hair and inhaled her calming scent of ink and iron.

With a content hum from Levy and a blissful purr from Gajeel the couple so feel fast asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Natsu and Gray**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Twenty minutes later had Gray walking through Natsu's front door. He was rather uneasy with the fact of Natsu pressing his wings against him and his tail coiled around one of Gray's legs, which unnerved the ice mage a bit more. To added to Gray's shock the house was decently clean. A few pieces of clothes and cat toys laying about and a couple miscellaneous items, but other then that the house didn't look like it wanted to eat him.

Carrying the now passed out Natsu towards the back and up the set of stairs that were slightly hidden by a walk Gray took the teen to his room and layer him on his bed. The moment Natsu hit the mattress he curled up into a ball. His wings wrapped themselves around him after he drew in his legs and his face buried beneath the two extra appendages.

Satisfied with his mission Gray turn to leave when a loud whimper sounded. Looking back he watched as the Fire Dragon's tail flipped this was and that, as if searching for something. When he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for another whimper come making it sound as if he was on the verge of tears.

Sighing Gray approached to see if he could discover what the idiot wanted when the tail wrapped around Gray's wrist and yanked him up. The draco's wings opened enough to let Gray in and before the ice mage knew it he was trapped. Held against the on draco Natsu by his arm incased around his naked waist. The wings cocooning them within and topping it all off with Natsu's tail coiled around one of Gray's bare leg before burying his muzzle in the other mage's hair.

Gray groaned, ready to fight his way out when he heard something he never though he'd hear coming from Natsu. Shifting his head a bit he indeed conformed that Natsu Dragneel was, without a doubt purring.

Weighting his options Gray could chance an escape, but risk the possible unintentionally counter lashing he's get. And unlike past strike backs these possible one's could do some serious if not fatal damage.

"No," Gray whispered to himself. _'If my presence is soothing him right now best to humor the idiot. Then when he's conscious, whale on him.'_ Nodding to himself over his plan Gray got as comfortable as he could, which surprisingly was quite comfy and hunkered down for who knew how long.

It must have been at least an hour before sheer boredom mixed with the emotional exhaustion from Gray's constant worrying finally did him in and he succumbed to sleep.

**xXxXx**

The sun was just beginning to set over the fair town of Magnolia. While days works were closing shop and the night life goes beginning to surface a certain mage turned draco began his return to the living world.

Slowly onyx eyes took in there surroundings and said orbs came to the notion he was in his house. More precisely in his bed. As he attempted to stretch all six of his limbs his action came too a speedy halt once he finally registered pressure against his side. Looking down his eyes widened in awed shock. There in his arm, cuddled closely against him was none other the Gray Fullbuster.

And to add icing on the cake the ice mage was actually smiling in his sleep, once for a moment later to move further into Natsu's warmth when the draco attempted to move away.

Natsu would be lying if she said he didn't have feeling for Gray, but it getting him to admit it out loud that's the challenge. For year the teen Slayer had been crushing raven hair boy. Even when they were children he was spelled under the effects of puppy-love for the stripper. Despite everything believe he and Lisanna would end up together. She was sweet and pretty Natsu would admit, but what everyone always seemed to forget was that Natsu's may appeared human, but on the inside he was without a doubt a dragon. And his dragon-self would accept anything but the strong. Sure Gildarts was considered the strongest but Nastu himself had his standers as well.

He never got to know let alone see Mystogan to get a decent enough reading on him. Mirajane was devious, Laxus had someone waiting which, yes Natsu had noticed. Wendy was far too young, Gajeel had already chosen before joining Fairy Tail. Erza belonged to another and Lucy was far to fragile to take on a Dragon Slayer in that manner. So when he hit puberty Natsu dubbed Gray as his future chosen. However over time the human side of Natsu began to take notice in other things of Gray besides what his dragon-self saw. It started with Galuna Island but it really hit home with him at the Tower of Heaven where Natsu actually though for the first time They might actually die. Gray might actually die! And that fear hit it's peak on Tenroujima with Acnologia.

So why does the Fire Dragon still brawl with his secret love, well for the sheer rush and fun of it. Life would be boring to anyone, least of all a Dragon Slayer if nothing action packed happened at least once ever few days.

So as Natsu lay there was Gray in his arm he watching his love sleep. That peaceful face, though long lashes. His perfectly round cheek and that adorable button nose. And those lips! Oh how he desired, craved to taste those luscious, plump, forbidden fruits. Just once.

Slowly Natsu began to lean down. Ever so slowly until his lips were just barely brushing the cold petals of the other. As he went to deliver a simple peak blue eyes shot open. Startled the draco yelped, jumping back to far and falling out of bed.

With a resounding 'thud' the once sleeping ice-make wizard watched with confusion and amusement as Natsu tumbled to the floor. However a red strip now crossed his features.

Watching as the dragon-man got to his feet, rubbing the soreness from his wounded head. "Ow, dammit. That's hurt."

"Tch! Serves you right for trying to take advantage of me, you moron." Gray crossed his arm awaiting for the fire mage's heated retort or appalled accusation in his defense. None came.

Eyes wide Gray looked to the pinkette questionably. Natsu only squirmed a bit averting his gaze.

"Natsu?"

Flinching at the concern he heard Natsu gave Gray his back. "I…" Gulping down hard the Dragon Slayer took a deep breath. "It could be a side effect from the change. Or my dragon instinct kicking in to overdrive, but…y-you…" Tilting his head Gray caught the corner end of what looked to be a blush darkening over Natsu's face.

"We've been rivals since we were kids. And a friendship formed over those years of fighting without us even realizing it. We protect each other. We've got each other's backs. We're always there when the other needs a hand wither we asked for help not. It just became second nature too me too always be there for you. But now, without me realizing what happened I…" Natsu took a breath. "I think the line between our friendship has blurred for me."

The draco began trembling, nervous sweat rolled down his scaly skin. His tail moved a bit between his legs before the tip wrapped around his ankle. Gray couldn't help inwardly chuckle at the cuteness of it do to Natsu's nervousness. Though the ice mage had a feeling he knew where this talk was leading.

Sighing he watched as his action caused Natsu's shoulders to tense. "Natsu…"

"Look I appreciate you helping home yesterday. And I'm sorry you had to stay for so long but-" The draco was suddenly spin around and slammed against the nearby wall. A growl of alarm and pain hissed between his teeth before to focused his shape glare on the only person to have attacked him. However Natsu was unprepared for Gray's followup.

Said man had grown tired of hearing Natsu attempt to brush aside his moment. So taking matters into his own hands to forced the Slayer to face him. In doing so caused Natsu to loose his footing and stumbled back against the wall. Quickly taking advantage of his mistake Gray rushed after him, pinning his against the wall. When his rival began to glare at him; At the sight of this piercing, beautiful eyes Gray's resolve broke and he plunged in.

**xXxXx**

The next morning found Fairy Tail as lively as ever. Perhaps even more so. Mirajane went around serving drinks to the older members while Elfman went off on another speech on how to be a 'real man' to Jet and Droy whom were glaring daggers Gajeel's way. Said Iron draco was sitting at a table with Levy helping the bluette with her story writing. There hands lovingly fastened for all too see. Evergreen looked embarrassed by her partners obnoxious display but if you looked close enough you'd see a soft smile. Bickslow had joined Vijeeter in dancing, his babies singing crazy tones to there moves. Laxus sat at the bar beside his grandfather, master Makarov. His tail twitching every time he caught Freed looking his way from where the greenette stood leaning against the wall. The blush on the Lightning draco never seemed to want to leave. Wendy and Romeo sat at a table chatting happily and laughing. Romeo would occasionally blush when Wendy playfully flicked her tail in his face. The three exceeds gathered atop of a table joyously munching on some fish and tea. Well, Carla had tea. Cana was being Cana. Chugging down more barrels of boozes as she was currently in a fiery contest with her father, Gildarts. The remaining members all laughed, drank and did what Fairly Tail does best. Be merry!

Erza and Lucy sat at a table just enjoy the peace. The redhead blissfully in heaven with her three slices of strawberry shortcake and tea. Lucy was in a world of her own as she browsed through magazines for writing material for her novel. Jotting down notes here and there when an idea came too her.

It was at this time Gray and Natsu entered the guild. It was quiet for a moment before the members were assured no fight would break out as they went back to there own pastimes.

The two strolled over towards the table of there team mates an sat on opposite ends of each other before engaging or harassing the other two of there team into conversation.

Three highly keen noses picked up a scent as there owners either smiled or grinned.

Other then that no one noticed the red scaly tale curl lovingly around a sudden bare leg or the dark bruises under the white scarf. Especially not the twin set of scared over bite marks mirroring both male's right neck-and-shoulder crease.

No. No one seemed to even pay these traits any attention at all.

Natsu smiled as his hand slowly, secretively slide down to his center. His smile beamed so much brighter, the others completely unaware to it reason, even Gray.

Natsu gave his abdomen a gentle rub before silently purring. He just could't wait!

That serious of events however, is another story all together.


End file.
